A Royal Epilogue
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: The twelfth and final story in the 'A Royal-' series. Ten years later, the Varia are beginning to weaken for real. When struck where it hurts the most, when their walls collapse, when everything falls apart... what will become of them? B26, XS, 6918/1869, 10051, MammonxFon. Mild violence and innuendo.
1. Where do You see Yourself in Ten Years?

**A Royal Epilogue**

**Chapter One**

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is the VERY LAST story in the 'A Royal' series, story number twelve! It will be half the normal number of chapters, like Encore was, and to warn you in advance, this will NOT be as fluffy as the others. D: Just a heads up!

For any new readers, here is a list of the 'A Royal-' series in order:

**A Royal Meeting, A Royal Winter, A Royal Spring, A Royal Summer, A Royal Fall, A Royal End, A Royal Encore, A Royal Return, A Royal Blackmail, A Royal Child, A Royal Capture, and this is the final story, A Royal Epilogue.**

Not reading the stories in order results in confusion, though it's doable. *shrug*

Phoenix of Starlight does _not_ own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!... regrettably. XD

* * *

_10 years later..._

Years had passed since the attack of the Spiaggia family. At that point, the Vongola were starting to falter in their strength. Tsunayoshi was approaching late thirties, but like ninth, there was a sense that he would be a strong leader even when he was nearing death. Reborn was a strong second, as well, taking control whenever Tsunayoshi was absent or ill. Yamamoto and Gokudera had married years ago, and were now a strong team, despite their quarreling. Lambo was the main recruiter for the Vongola, constantly meeting new friends and turning them towards the Mafioso life. I-Pin, having graduated from university, was thriving in the food industry, with Chrome sometimes bringing her to the base for a girl's night, of which Lal Mirch promptly refused to be a part of.

As it turned out, the only child that had been born into the Vongola was the son of Colonello and Lal, who at six years old was already showing signs of being a better fighter than Lambo(, even if his stealth skills still needed some work). The kid could really aim a toy gun! Adorable, too, sporting his mother's rosey eyes and his father's blond hair.

Basil, though he hadn't been a main part of the Vongola in the past, had moved in after a rival family had gone after them, wanting to help keep the Vongola's strength up. The merge with the Cavallone family had certainly helped the Vongola, and with that, having Dino as their strong second boss made the Vongola a formidable, if old force. Giotto had made it possible, and Tsunayoshi had carried on the legacy as needed. The only issue was the lack of an heir, but everyone agreed that if things went downhill and there was no choice, Reborn would set out to find a distant relative for them to help bring them back to the top, likely one of Dino's.

The Spiaggia family had been proven to be broken up. No one found Andrew Spark after the fight, and the other orphans were sighted all around Europe and Asia. It was rumored that Soro had set out to start a beneficial famiglia of his own, though it had never been confirmed with any kind of concrete data.

As for the Varia, Fon had moved in as a lover of Mammon, making the number of Arcobaleno in the Vongola an intimidating 'four.' Hardly anyone dared to stand up to them now. The only attack on the Varia had been from a rival famiglia, but Fran's training in the future had saved them from the calamity of the loss of their strongest Cloud. The only foreseeable enemy now was Father Time.

* * *

_It was a dark night._

Fran lay in bed, his teal hair pooled against the pillows as he rested. It had been a long day for him and Bel - the two had been on a long and boring mission for the past two days, making certain a small famiglia nearby wouldn't be a threat to them. Stakeouts were perhaps the most tedious tasks they were ever given - after all, they were an assassination squad. Not a look-and-make-sure-it's-okay squad. They were supposed to just strike first and ask questions later!

Admittedly, it had been a bit fun. Belphegor hated to see him bored, and so had brought cards and board games to play. Even though he almost always lost, Bel had challenged Fran to some good chess matches, too. They played I-spy and tried to identify any birds they saw, and at one point Bel called the nearby pizza place and asked them to deliver to their suspect's door. While the two Varia sat in their car, watching the base, the poor pizza guy awkwardly made his way up to the door. After a hilarious exchange between the boss and the pizza guy which pretty much ended in the guy having the door slammed in his face, Bel rolled down the car window and managed to get the man to give the pizzas to them. It was a bit awkward, but nonetheless, Fran had enjoyed their prank-induced meal.

On the second day, at the end of their shift, they actually egged the place. Now that was pure evil, and Fran enjoyed every second of it. It was more or less... '_take that, rival famiglia! You'll have the crappiest time trying to wash your windows!'_ They'd gotten through four cartons, but just when they were starting on the fifth, Mammon came over on an airbike and started scolding them. Something about them being in their late thirties and really needing to start growing up. Mammon was just a stick in the mud sometimes, though, and the two knew that he was probably sore after his birthday night with Fon. Martial arts masters could be a bit rough with their... massages.

"Hey, Fran, what's with the grumpy face?" Bel asked, his voice like silk. Fran hardly remembered when that had developed, but over the years, ever since the forfeiting of the prince's crown, Bel had been incredibly sexy in voice. One could say it was like a fine wine, aged to perfection.

Unfortunately, its effects weren't so exaggerated on Fran, who'd had some time to get used to it. "Just that these past two days have been really annoying, despite the strip poker matches we'd have in the car. Stakeouts drive me crazy no matter what."

The prince smiled, his good eye softening as he observed his lover. He wore a patch over the one that had been permanently damaged in their fight with the Spiaggia, but still kept his bangs over that eye to hide its damage. Some speculated that he was ashamed of the injury, as it so hindered his perception abilities. Rasiel had trained him up to par with his old self, but the time lost and missions failed due to his handicap would never be amended. Prince or no prince, it was a severe drawback for him. He was more used to it now, of course, but he'd probably never be completely accustomed to the fact that he was half blind, having been able to see for more than twenty seven years of his life - nearly three-fourths of it.

"I'm sure you like having a break from being busy, and more importantly, being able to get away from the famiglia for a while," the prince hummed, sitting down on the bed and placing a hand on his lover's knee. "Maybe you're just looking at them wrong, Fran. I personally love being able to spend a bunch of extra time with my dear princess when we go on stakeouts."

The illusionist smirked. "Keep talking like that and you're going to keep getting your way, sneak. You're just saying all this to butter me up."

"Am not," Bel laughed lightly, before moving up the bed and pressing a soft kiss to Fran's lips. "You don't need to be buttered up. You're delicious enough as it is, even without butter."

"And yet when it comes to ice cream you'd beg to differ," Fran teased.

"I certainly would," the prince agreed, breaking into his signature cheshire grin, standing upright again. "I do love my sweets, after all. But I know you're tired from your _long, boring_ day of spending time with me, so I guess I'll just go shower and crawl into bed with you later," he called, striding to the bathroom door with an attractive sway. He paused in the door frame, and cast a brief glance over his shoulder, lips still held in a smile. "_Good night,_ Fran." With that, he slipped inside, turning on the shower soon after.

Fran's cheeks started to catch fire at his prince's ever-refined tactics, and he got to his feet. "Hold on there, I can't let you shower alone," he said, voice reverting to monotone. "You don't even know how to wash behind your ears, so I better help you."

The door closed on another well-baited trap, two satisfied, soaked, and squeaky-clean Varia leaving it a good hour later.

* * *

Belphegor and Fran weren't the only ones enjoying the night. In their new room on the bottom floor of the headquarters, Mukuro and Hibari had thrived. Mukuro had secretly taken up his very old passion of art, doing some rather nice portraits of his lover in the candlelight. One wouldn't generally think that the skylark was at all into having himself painted, but apparently, he liked looking at himself, and enjoyed the feeling of prestige when he posed and had someone complimenting his form and trying so hard to recreate it on canvas. After the amnesia, their relationship had been a bit awkward for a while, but it had grown back stronger, like a forest that had been burned to the ground. Mukuro had found it strangely easier to open up to his lover this time around, perhaps due to his having to take the role of knight during their time held by the Spiaggia. Only Hibari ever saw his heart, his soul, for what it really was. It was even pleasant to know that one day he would die, and that would be the end of his cycle through the many paths of Hell. His life with Hibari would be the last one before it all ended.

"... All right, that'll just about do it for this one! Good job holding that, Kyouya," Mukuro said, a pleased smile on his face as he walked over and turned on the lights. Hibari slowly got out of his position on the bed, rose petals falling off of him and fluttering to the ground.

"You better have gotten my eyelashes right this time, pineapple," he grunted, taking a moment to stretch, before reaching up and brushing his hair out of his eyes. "... I need another haircut."

"I like it this way, though," Mukuro protested, reaching out to run a hand through the soft tresses.

"No, pineapple, it doesn't go with my masculine features, even if it fits _your_ girly face just fine," Hibari said firmly, noting the pout on his lover's lips and savoring it for a couple of moments before he kissed it away. "Oh stop. I tease you every day. Get used to it." He walked over to the easel than, looking at the portrait Mukuro had painted. "Hn. You make me look more womanish every one you do. No more rose petals. Next one we do will be with me fresh from an assignment, so you can paint blood instead. This is worse than the sakura print kimono one."

"You love that one, though!" Mukuro protested.

"That isn't the point," the ex-prefect replied matter-of-factly. "You put me in a more effeminate pose every day. I may be your uke, but I'm not submissive, and I'm not girly. So please, for my sanity, let the next portrait give me a little justice as a man?"

Mukuro sighed, then smiled. "Of course, Kyouya. I'm sorry, you're just _so_ tempting. Sometimes I wish we had more pictures of when we were teenagers. Don't get me wrong, you're incredibly sexy nowadays, but you used to be the most _adorable_ thing..."

"Lies," Hibari muttered, before walking back to the bed and sitting down. He looked around at a few of the other portraits, seeing how Mukuro never missed a detail. On one of them, he had asked the skylark to glance to his right in irritation and embarrassment. To make him hold the pose, the illusionist said a fair number of lewd and unwanted comments that had been rather irksome to sit through, but the piece had captured his personality rather well. Mukuro had resisted the urge to make him blush in the painting, and had kept his eyes sharp, but still full of frustration. The only trace of pink in the painting was over his upper lip, and the skylark knew that it wasn't a lie. Another portrait was of him fast asleep, lips parted slightly and arms folded over his stomach as he lay on his back. "... Why did you have to turn out the way you did...?" the ex-prefect wondered aloud.

"... Because the Estraneo famiglia had to experiment on me," whispered Mukuro, moving to sit beside his lover. "But I'd have it no other way. I was young and inexperienced. I've been out of practice so long I was worried I wouldn't be able to do anything, but being an illusionist is kind of like being an artist, I suppose." He smiled, then reached out, his fingers softly brushing along Hibari's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hibari answered without hesitation, smiling slightly, before breaking into a yawn, getting a little irked when Mukuro 'kufufu'd at him. "What?"

"I've kept you up quite a bit past your curfew. We should get some rest," the illusionist replied, pulling a blanket over his lover. "Here."

With a grunt, Hibari settled down into the bed and waited for Mukuro to slip in with him. "You're an ass, you know," the ex-prefect said tiredly. "I go to bed whenever I want... I don't have a curfew."

"And yet you're usually still out at six~," the illusionist replied with a smile, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. Knowing Hibari was on the verge of complaint, he pulled Hibari's head to his chest. "Now get some sleep. You'll be grumpy tomorrow morning if you don't get at least ten hours."

Hibari rolled his eyes, sighing. "Fine. I'll sleep," he murmured, before closing his eyes, and falling victim to Mukuro's warmth.

* * *

_*pomf*_

Byakuran sat there stunned for a few moments, his eyes wide in surprise, the book he'd been reading held tightly in his hands. Slowly, he glanced towards the bedroom door, blinking as he saw Shouichi standing there, a second pillow in his hands. He opened his mouth to protest, only to find himself hit with the second pillow, square on the face. Blinking a couple times, the albino slowly regained his composure, and picked up one of the pillows that had been thrown at him. "Shou-chan, what-"

_*doink*_

This time it was a marshmallow. Byakuran frowned and picked up the treat, popping it into his mouth and looking back at his lover. Shouchi had a bag full of them, and a mischievous smirk on his face to match it. "Don't you d-"

_*doink*_

Byakuran frowned, about to protest again. The next marshmallow landed in his near-complaint mouth, and Byakuran's rage came forth. _No more! _The albino hopped off the bed and stormed up to the daring mechanic, getting hit a few more times before he let his wings form. They had been destroyed four times in total now, and been forced to regrow each time, but it was no matter! They were strong, large, and most of all, covered with soft down!

_***POMF***_

Shouichi gasped as he was hit rather hard with a wing, stumbling to the ground. He took a moment to recover, then turned his green eyes up on his lover.

_'This means war,_' they read.

Shouichi ran to the other side of the room and quickly began to gather pillows, while Byakuran picked up a few marshmallows off the ground, ate them, then sat down with wings at the ready. The two glared at each other from across the room, then charged at last, Shouichi beating the Sky madly with a pillow while Byakuran's wings flapped at a fast pace, knocking over a few tables. A few microscopic battle wounds began to bloom over their skin in the form of light red welts that faded milliseconds after appearing. The two wrestled and pillow-fought for a solid few minutes, before Byakuran decided to finish it. He spotted a glimpse of rosey skin that had been exposed by a wing unknowingly brushing up Shouichi's shirt, and the small trace of stomach was just enough to set the albino off. He immediately set to work, pinning the mechanic down, and giving him a fearsome raspberry, Shouichi writhing about, tears stinging in his eyes as he laughed heartily at the treatment. Finally, he managed to shove the other male off of him, giving him a mock-irritated look. "I told you last night raspberries are off-limits," he said, indignantly pushing down his shirt again.

Byakuran chuckled. "I'm sorry, Shou-chan. You're just so _cute_, I couldn't help myself. You should be more protective of your clothes~" The albino grinned, leaning over to peck his lover's lips, before picking him up and carrying him to the bed, putting him down gently.

The years after their marriage had been some of their happiest. Byakuran and Shouichi were always a mischievous couple, matter how much time had passed. They loved to mess with each other as well as with others, only taking on serious attitudes when Byakuran was on an assignment or Shouichi had to fix something. Roughhousing and pulling pranks were just a couple of their favorite pastimes. These pillow fights were commonplace, really, at this point.

Shouichi smiled, reaching up to touch his lover's cheek. "... You know, Byakuran... you have the most beautiful eyes," he whispered, a bit abruptly. "That natural purple is very special."

Smiling, Byakuran gave a nod. "Thanks love, but I like that green of yours more," he whispered. "... Did you fix the computers?"

"It's reloading right now," the redhead answered. "I had to do a system restore. I think someone got a nasty virus in there."

_"Again?_ Man, people need to learn how to control themselves," Byakuran said with a sigh. "Enough with the creepy internet forums. Who do you think it was this time?"

"I wouldn't know for certain, but I think Rasiel is a fair candidate," Shouichi sighed. "He's been all depressed ever since that whole incident with him and Mammon."

"Hey, if he wanted to make a move on Mammon, he should've done it before he got caught up with Fon, not after. He really needs to get over himself...," the albino sighed. Shouichi nodded, then rested his head against his lover's chest, soon closing his eyes.

* * *

Mammon sighed as he lay in bed, curled up on his side, indigo hair hiding his face. The years had been a bit more rough for him. After Fon had moved in, Rasiel had very suddenly become aggressive towards him. While Fon calmly held back from stirring up conflict, the blond had just grown more frustrating. The worst part was that while Rasiel started to get inappropriate, coming on to him and flirting despite protests, Fon never got jealous, just calmly asked Rasiel to stop, which he certainly didn't. Since sarcastic comments and non-jealous lovers couldn't drive Rasiel away, the whole thing became a huge mess when the elder twin prince forced a kiss on him. _That_ had been four years ago, and Fon had definitely gotten angry at _that_. He and Rasiel got into a huge argument ended only by Xanxus breaking it up, and Mammon hadn't felt worse since then.

Things were different now, perhaps... but it still weighed on the illusionist. He had never seen Fon so out of it, and Rasiel had been rather hurtful and disrespectful in his actions. There was no way to change the past... and it was hard to keep a rough past from hurting.

"Are you all right, Viper?" Fon placed a hand gently on the Mist's back, gently rubbing it. He'd just gotten back from training, which was evident only from the tiny beads of sweat on his brow.

"Fine. Just... stomachache," Mammon covered with a sigh, before looking up at the martial arts master. Fon leaned over him, pressing a soft kiss against his lips, before sitting at the edge of the bed. Almost immediately, Mammon reached out and pulled out the tie holding Fon's braid in place, watching as the hair slowly unwound itself. Mammon sat upright and moved behind his lover, starting to comb out the soft tresses with his fingers, before smirking as a light tremble ran down his lover's spine. "You like that, Fon?" he asked smugly.

"I certainly do," the other male answered easily. "You _know_ I do."

Mammon smiled and nuzzled into his lover's back. "... I love you, Fon," he mumbled, before pulling away again.

Fon smiled and turned, stretching, before shedding his robes and hanging them up on a chair, now only in comfortable black slacks. Smiling back at his lover, he said softly, "I love you, too, Viper. Are you certain you're all right?"

"Pretty sure I can tell if I'm okay or not," Mammon replied snidely, before glancing over to the safe in the corner of the room. "... We're up to about three million euros in there."

"Careful, Mammon. Riches often go straight to the head with little reward," Fon hummed, sliding into the bed and getting comfortable, his back to his lover.

"Oh goodness, I _know_, already," sighed Mammon, slipping back into the bed and nuzzling into the back of his lover's neck, earning another shiver. "... You really are sensitive," the illusionist whispered. "I wish I'd noticed that when we first started dating."

"If you believe it would've helped you be seme... you're wrong, I'm afraid," the Storm replied, smiling again. "As you are sensitive in many more places than your neck. As an illusionist, your untrained body has many weak spots."

The illusionist blushed. "Shut up _now_ and I might let you stay in this bed," he muttered.

"Good night, then, my sweet Viper," Fon answered, rolling over to face his lover, pressing a soft kiss his forehead and holding him close.

* * *

Bloody-red eyes slowly opened to show a dark room, the furniture nothing more than soft blurs. The raven-haired male sighed as he felt the arm looped carelessly around his waist, gently running his hand along it before shifting, sliding himself outside of the bed and pushing a pillow in place of himself. He gave a light smirk as he noted that Squalo was snoring lightly, his white hair draped behind him in a long, pretty mess. The shark had admitted to 'kind of liking' it long shortly after their return from the Spiaggia base, and so had been carefully regrowing it since. It was down to his waist now.

The boss turned on a dim light and changed, putting on a sort-of clean white t-shirt and slipping into his Varia coat. He pulled on jeans, tucked a pistol into each pocket, and tugged down the hem of his shirt to cover the weapons.

Xanxus then walked towards the door of the room, pausing to whisper, "Sleep well, Squalo," before he slipped out without another word. The dark halls were silent save for the sound of his footfalls as he moved through them, navigating towards the foyer.

"You took a bit...," came the other's voice as the boss approached.

"Squalo had a bit of trouble gettin' to sleep tonight," Xanxus explained, "He just couldn't get comfortable. And when he finally did, he was wrapped around me like a straight jacket." The older male chuckled, and took Xanxus's arm as it was offered.

"That's adorable," he whispered. "Where are we going tonight?"

"Well, we can walk down to the theater to see that documentary you were raving about yesterday - though to warn you I'll probably fall asleep," Xanxus suggested.

"Oh, no, _no_, boss. I don't want to take you out just to _bore_ you~ This is supposed to be fun!" the other male replied as they left the base and started along the street. The other Varia reached up, adjusting his clear glasses, his pretty blue eyes shown off nicely in the dim street lighting. "Hmmm... we could go out for dessert. I know you have your soft spot for devil's food cake."

"Not tonight; you cooked a big meal, so I'm stuffed," Xanxus muttered, thinking for a bit longer, before giving a sigh. "I got nothing. Let's just head through town. Let me know if you see something you want to do."

"Well, a stroll sounds lovely _enough_, boss," hummed the other male, taking a moment to reach up and smooth out his soft, spring-green hair, before toying with his shoulder-length braid. "So... how have things been with you two lately? Feels like it's been a while since I've touched base on your relationship."

"Which isn't a bad thing," Xanxus snickered, before growing serious again, "Squalo is very kind, and I do my best to treat him well in turn. We're very happy, he's my soulmate, and I love him. To say it in short... we're... at peace."

"That's so sweet," the other murmured. "You two are sweet together..."

"Hey... cheer up," Xanxus said, noting the crestfallen look on his companion's face. "You still have time. You could find someone - you have years left to find someone."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but... we're weak, boss. No matter how many years I have left, I will always be a Varia... But all of us are going to outlive that. We won't be Varia forever in status, only in our hearts. I mean... just last year, when Levi... when that all happened..." The other male was starting to tear up. "It just felt like the beginning of the end, you know? He was an ass, but... he was one of us. One of the first ones...one of the guardians. People try to get to us _all the time_, boss, but that _one_ assassin... that was the first time we've lost a guardian. You know how Vongola Eighth didn't have an assassination squad... we don't have children, and we fade over the generations... Xanxus, I think we're fading out. The Varia might not be around for the next generation..."

The boss was silent for a couple of moments. "You're right," he said finally. "We probably are the ending of a legacy. But the Varia won't be truly gone until I'm gone. Until Squalo's gone. Until Bel and Fran, Mukuro and Hibari, Byakuran and Shouichi, Mammon, Fon, and Rasiel are all gone. Until... until _you_ are gone. Until that moment, we will be the Varia. I don't care who says otherwise. I don't care if we lose all of our power."

The other smiled. "You've really changed over the years. I remember when power was the only thing you wanted," he murmured, before glancing up as he saw a shop ahead. "... Oh, boss. May I? This is my favorite place, and it's still open!" he said, batting his eyelashes at the Varia's leader, smiling widely when he received a nod in return. "Oh, thank you~ I'll be right back out, promise!"

Xanxus gave an understanding grin. "Oh, no, take time to enjoy yourself, Lussuria."

As he watched his friend skip off, the boss turned a gaze up to the stars. "We're not going to be around for many more years... but that's all right. As long as we go out together..." He sighed, leaning back against a tree, reaching up to run a finger along his cheek. The scars from the cradle incident were mere shadows against his skin in comparison to the new ones that adorned his features. Squalo still continued like there was nothing wrong with them - of course, his shark would probably be running on high energy until the very end. He couldn't see the damage Leviathon's death had brought on to them, only the strength that their more recent members had offered. There just... was no way to break the news to him. Squalo was still living in a fantasy, and Xanxus didn't want to snuff out that dream. It was okay for his lover to dream... he'd know eventually, what they'd become.

A twig broke behind Xanxus, and the boss looked boredly over his shoulder, only to gasp in surprise as he was completely tackled. He hastily tried to reach for his pistols, but his face hit the pavement before he had a chance to get at them. His wrists were tied together so tight that he couldn't even _think_ to summon his Flame of Fury, and when he was yanked back up, with hands threatening to choke him, he could only think a single thought.

_Squalo!_

**-End Chapter**

* * *

And thus begins the fun...

All right, so here's today's excuses for the late post - school. And it is spring break right now, so I'm kinda lucky, I had a lot of time to work on this, but of course, I've had a cold since last Friday. And even though this has nothing to do with my writing, I'm pissed because I was just told I need to get my wisdom teeth taken out '_or else._' So like... I'm in a mood!

But I'm certain this chapter will warrant some nice reviews, _soooo_...

**Review to find out the answer this _very_ pressing question:**

_Why the hell are Luss and Xanxus suddenly bros?_

**Next time, on A Royal Epilogue! :D**


	2. Submitting to Fate

**A Royal Epilogue**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Lussuria had been in the middle of observing a nice, pastel pink apron when an overbearing sense of uneasiness wracked through him. Releasing the material as though it'd caught fire, the Muay Thai artist turned, and ran from the store without a second thought. He ran quickly out, and looked around with wide blue eyes. He soon found the source of his discomfort, growing rather angry upon seeing his boss within the clutches of a cloaked man.

"You _wish_, darling," Lussuria whispered under his breath. He ran forward quickly, then leaped up into the air. His body twisted like a cat's in midair, and his foot slammed into the other's face. Xanxus was released, collapsing to the ground with a few rugged coughs, and Lussuria focused his attention on the man before him. For a moment he'd been worried the Spiaggia were attempting to make a comeback, but this man wasn't one he recognized. With an annoyed huff, he stepped off of the other, then turned back to Xanxus. "Boss, are you all right, love?"

Xanxus turned up, and his blood-red eyes were filled with surprise. "Luss... it's that one assassin, the one who-"

"It's going to be okay, boss," Lussuria said with a light laugh. "But really, you need to step it up. It's not like you to-"

**Bang.**

* * *

It was indeed the darkest of nights.

Squalo sat up, his eyes dark as he scanned the room. Where was Xanxus...? "Must be out with Luss again, the creep," he sighed. "Well, no use trying to get back to sleep like this." He slipped out form beneath the covers, adjusting his night clothes a bit before starting to lumber out of the room. Making his way down the halls, the shark had a sense that something wasn't quite right. "Nothing, it's nothing," he tried to assure himself. He slipped into the kitchen, squinting when he discovered that the lights were on already. "AHH! BLOODY HELL!" he shouted. "Who's in here?!"

"Oh, calm down, Squ-chan, you're very noisy," came a lighthearted laugh.

"Yeah, just join the party nice and easy, _shishishi_."

"There's no need to be a stranger, _fufufu_, we're all friends here."

Squalo arched an eyebrow in shock as his view came into focus, revealing Bel, Mukuro, and Byakuran at the table eating ice cream and playing cards. "... What..."

"Friday night poker, Squ, come sit," Byakuran offered, feet propped on the table and a wide grin on his face. "It's semes only, but you can eat some ice cream if you want."

"Gee, thanks," Squalo huffed. "So where's Xanxus? Is he out with Luss?"

"Sure is. He misses out a lot because of that," Bel answered. "By the way guys, I'm raising you a euro."

"You're going to be broke again before the night's out, Bel. I call," Mukuro said. "Fran won't be happy when you ask for more money."

"Let's see what we've got, then," Byakuran chirped. They set down their cards, and Bel grinned widely.

"Full house, peasants."

"Dammit, Bel!" Byakuran protested.

"Oya... my sixth sense must be a little off, I thought that was a mere three eights," Mukuro sighed, looking at the three jacks in his hand. "What a pity. Here."

"Stop using your psychic crap to beat me!" Bel protested. "Just because it bugs up and you're old does not mean cheating is okay."

"You offend me, prince," Mukuro chuckled. "You did win."

"VOI!" Squalo shouted out. The others turned to him in surprise, and Squalo kicked his feet up on to the table. "Someone get that damn ice cream."

"What a sad world we live in," Byakuran hummed. "When second-in-command officers of famous assassin squads can't get their own ice cream."

"Shut up and fetch," Squalo muttered, pointing towards the kitchen. Byakuran giggled and stood, soon walking over towards the kitchen, a cute flutter in his casual, miniature wings.

It was then that someone else entered the kitchen... and they were splattered with blood.

"Oi... boss...," Belphegor sat upright, his blood-red eye blown wide as he looked at the figure.

"Hm?" Squalo turned as well, then got to his feet as he saw his lover in such a disheveled state. "Voi..." He walked over to the other male, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "What happened?" Everyone's attention focused on Xanxus now, all of them sharing the same sense of tension. After all, the Varia had been like a wire stretched thin across a knife for quite some time. That chord had been threatening to snap... and it seemed like it might be tonight.

"... Luss..."

Squalo took a slow breath. "Xanxus...," he whispered, his hand now clasping his husband's shoulder lightly. "You've gotta tell us what happened."

"..." Xanxus looked around the room, then back to Squalo. His eyes met briefly to the shark's before they turned down again, filled with shame. "Just before it... I said we would be strong down to the last Varia standing. I think I might have been fooling myself."

"Xanxus..."

"Lussuria is dead," Xanxus said in a low voice. "And it's my fault."

The room fell silent, a sense of solemnity sweeping through it like a plague. Squalo's sharp eyes had filled with shock.

As Varia, pity and grief were never part of their lives. Once upon a time, the loss of a guardian would have been a huge joke. But it had been twenty years since that joke was funny. Now, with the Varia as weak as they were, a blow like this was ideal to bring them to their knees. Xanxus could feel it to his core - the destruction, the loss. It was amazing how a few eventful minutes could change their entire outlook. Lussuria had been with them since the very beginning. He was in every sense, the Varia's mother, and without him...

"How is that possible?" Mukuro spoke up. His eyes were sharp and disdainful. "That is not something you would simply allow to happen."

"You're right, trash, it's not!" Xanxus snapped. "Someone caught me off guard, was choking me when Lussuria came in and fought them off... must've thought he'd knocked the bloke out... and... well, after the gunshot I... just ran off. Like a bloody coward, I know."

"You're telling us you ran away, instead of handling the bloke, and not giving Lussuria a chance?" Mukuro seemed to be playing the part of conscience today.

"I did!"

Squalo took a deep breath, then turned away from his lover, instead leaving the room. The thought of losing someone who had been with them for so long was a rather difficult one to take in, and it made him a great deal uncomfortable. After all, Squalo had been the most hopeful among all of the Varia. If asked seconds ago what his thoughts on the Varia were, he would have screamed that they would be the dominant power in the Mafia until the bitter end, and that end, to Squalo, had been years away.

Bel hadn't said a word, but his bloody eye had welled with tears. It had been no secret to the prince that they'd been on the decline. But there was a vast difference between fading into oblivion and being gunned down like an animal. It was incredibly difficult - he needed Fran. Getting to his feet, he left the room as well.

"You lot have been preaching your morals to me for years," Byakuran said quietly, his eyes dark. "Why don't you take some of your own damn medicine?"

"That's two of us, Byakuran," Mukuro muttered. The two slowly made their way out as well. Xanxus, however, didn't need an audience, and moved to sit down at the table. He wasn't sure where tomorrow would take them... however he knew that it would be tremendous.

* * *

For the first time in years, the Varia had called a very serious meeting - _without_ Xanxus.

Lussuria's body had not been found - it was presumed that the assassin simply took it, as would be proof that he had successfully carried out his assignment. Even so, they were searching. Xanxus claimed it was the same man who had taken out Leviathan, but as there was no confirmation of that, it wasn't exactly looked upon with confidence. Mukuro and Byakuran headed the meeting, both rising as very powerful figures, and calling for reform. None fully wanted to have Xanxus remain leader, save for Squalo, who stood up for his husband with surprisingly quiet comments.

Fran sat in silence, his eyes dead. The only sign of emotion he offered was the tiny squeeze Belphegor's hand whenever something particularly hotile was said. The prince, too, was quite hushed, his good eye cast down. The entire energy of the group was rather negative, with no joy spreading across any one countenance. Byakuran's eyes were darky lit with a fire that they hadn't held in a long time, Shouichi holding his hand and softly trying to calm him.

"It's not right!" he shouted. "Xanxus has faltered too many times in the past few years. Perhaps fifteen years ago he was a strong leader, but he isn't any more! He's wilted like a flower, and it's time for a new Varia leader to emerge. I can be that leader, everyone - I've run a famiglia before!"

"Now hold up, Byakuran," Mukuro spoke, Hibari sitting beside him like a lion. "I have certainly proven myself much more loyal to this group in the past. Despite my jokes, I am powerful, and despite my nature as a Mist, I have been very useful to this group in the past. I believe it is time an illusionist runs the show."

"I second that," Hibari growled, pressing a bit against his lover, his eyes dangerous. "Respectfully, marshmallow, you haven't been here long. And Mukuro is a guardian of the main branch, alongside myself. We are more fit than any to take the lead here."

"Voi!" Squalo spoke up. "I've been the second-in-command for a long time, and if Xanxus _were_ to step down, it would be _me_ to take his place..."

"You're far too weak, both of you!" Byakuran hissed, standing.

"Byakuran, calm down...," Shouichi whispered, concern in his eyes.

"Now, you listen here, I am perfectly suited for running this group - I've been through the six paths of-"

"Stop! Everyone stop, now!" Belphegor stood then, and Fran grasped the hem of his shirt, surprise filling his eyes for a moment. "What are we, to be so stupid?" he said. "We've spent years working out a proper way to behave, a rightness unlike that of any else. We are Varia, the strongest assassination squad! How could we possibly be torn apart by this? Lussuria... he should be remembered for who he was, right now! We shouldn't be battling for dominance like a bunch of animals! Are you lot even human? Think of the man that took care of you! The man who's dead now!"

The room fell silent.

"We can't go on like this," Mukuro said after a few moments, more softly. "We need to change _something_."

"And that can come in due time," Belphegor pressed. "We don't have to do this, not now. Not yet. And when the time is right, we won't fight like this! We'll take a vote, to ensure that we're all damn satisfied when we do take a new leader - if we do."

Byakuran and Mukuro both settled a bit, their eyes narrowing.

"He's right," Shouichi murmured, touching Byakuran's arm. "Please, Byakuran. Just settle down for now, it'll work itself out..."

The albino glanced down, then placed his hand against Shouichi's shoulder. "Very well."

Mukuro looked to his lover. "You want me to step down, love?" he whispered.

"No choice for now. Lay in wait, I'll wait with you," the skylark murmured, leaning up to peck his lover's cheek, though he seemed crestfallen. It was clear he had to interest in not taking power where it was available.

The tension starting to ease, Belphegor pulled Fran to his feet and gave the other Varia a wary glance. "We're going to go join Mammon and Fon in the search. Do the lot of us a favor and calm down by time we get back," he snapped, before walking out. The moment he as alone with Fran, his hand moved to his husband's shoulder and lightly stroked it. "Are you all right?" he murmured, pecking Fran's cheek.

"I'm... I could be better," Fran whispered, eyes dull. "I have trouble believing him to be gone. You know we won't find him out there."

Bel was silent for a few moments, before he gave a small nod. "Yes. I know. But the fresh air, at least, will do you well."

"… Thanks for stopping them, senpai," Fran murmured. "It was really tough to listen to them fighting like that. After all these years…"

"I know, it's hard for me too," Bel whispered. "But they're all scared. That's all. The order we've held for more than ten years is falling apart, and it's scaring them. They want their peace to return"

"How does fighting make that happen?" the illusionist muttered, bitterness hanging off his tongue.

"It doesn't. But they don't know what else to do," Bel replied. "Come, let's go see how Mammon and Fon are doing." Fran nodded, and the two headed outside, hushing themselves when they saw the ex-Arcobaleno's petite form being held in Fon's arms. Mammon's hat lay discarded on the ground as he buried his face in his lover's neck, indigo hair pooling against the red robes. The softest whimpers could be heard from the young male, his sorrow radiating from him.

Fon took notice of the couple first, but didn't acknowledge them. Instead, he opted to give them a soft, almost heartbreaking smile, and he held up a finger to tell them _'just one moment.'_

"Heart-wrenching," Fran whispered. "Lussuria was Mammon's closest friend before Fon started hanging out with him."

Belphegor nodded, and squeezed Fran's hand softly. "If we fall apart completely, know that I will never leave you."

The teal-haired illusionist gave a bitter smile and reached over to pinch Belphegor's side. "After twenty-six years I'd hoped that would be a given, prince Belphegor," he whispered.

"Ouch! Shishishi...," the blond giggled with a smile after batting the offending hand away from his side. "You flatter me."

"Shhh, Viper, my love," Fon could be heard murmuring up ahead. "I am here for you. If you need more time, however, I believe it may be best we return to our room."

Mammon glanced up and swiftly pecked his lover's cheek. "I- I'm f-fine, dammit," he choked, eyes wet and lip trembling. "Don't baby me."

Fon smiled and leaned over, picking the illusionists hat off of the ground and tugging it back over his head, shielding his indigo eyes again. "It's all right, my dear," he said gently. "Simply relax for now. I am here to make you happy." His arms slid around Mammon's waist and he pulled the other male close, his gaze gentle and kind. "It is time to compose yourself for now, though. Belphegor and Fran are here."

Mammon flushed slightly and reached up, immediately tugging his hat down enough to cover his tear-stained purple markings. "They know?"

"They won't judge you, my dear," Fon murmured. "You've been through very much."

"I'm pathetic," Mammon said, forcing a smile. "Too weak for words."

"Perhaps," Fon said. "In the eyes of a fool." He pressed another quick kiss to his lover's tear-streaked cheeks, then released him from the embrace and turned to Bel and Fran. "Is there something you need, friends?"

"We were going to take a stroll downtown," the blond replied. "You guys wanna come?"

"Sure," Mammon said. "Wouldn't do us any harm, right Fon?"

"Quite the opposite," Fon agreed. "Let us depart, then." He sighed softly and stretched, before standing upright again, taking his lover's hand.

The four headed through the forest that concealed their base, soon making their way into town. As they moved, Belphegor pointed out little details of nature that would normally seem meaningless – however, it was something Lussuria would do.

Fran sighed as he turned to the sky, noting how the sun was blotted out by a few gray clouds. "Bet it rains tomorrow," he muttered. "I hate rain."

"Rain is cleansing – it often indicates rebirth after a tragedy," Fon whispered.

"Like I said," Fran repeated, giving Fon a point-making glance. "I hate rain."

Bel sighed and squeezed his lover's hand, then whispered, "We ought to just move, don't you think? All of us should move to the main branch. We've become vulnerable out here. It'd be for the best."

"I admit I don't like the thought of us being plucked off one by one," muttered Mammon. "But boss would never want to move to a place that close to Tsunayoshi."

"Well, as it so happens… boss might not be calling the shots for much longer," the younger mist spoke up. "Mukuro, Byakuran, and Squalo are all in a big ass-off trying to decide on a new leader. Apparently they're not happy that Xanxus ran off like a pansy. And within reason – no one wants a leader who runs."

"How sad. He has been leader for so long, and now his loyal guardians turn against him in his weakness," Fon whispered.

"Don't get us wrong, Fon. We were never a group who was loyal to the leader, or to the order," Fran pointed out. "Varia quality means strength, and doing what will keep us alive as a squad. If selecting a different leader is truly what we need to do, then that is what we'll do. Just because we care about one another now… doesn't mean we'll baby a bad leader."

"Is Xanxus all of a sudden a bad leader?" Mammon asked. "If his life was in danger…"

"Apparently the assassin made off with his pistols. He was definitely going to die," Belphegor pointed out. "If he hadn't run, he probably would've ended up the same way."

"Doesn't mean he should've just left!" Fran protested. "Getting backup would've been the best decision – instead he just ran back to the base and said Lussuria was dead and there was nothing to be done. We could've gone after the assassin!"

"… It seems we are all at a loss of what to do," Fon whispered, before reaching out and touching Mammon's shoulder. "In times of disorder, however, arguing is the worst choice. Let us come to a calm state of mind, before things get out of hand."

"… Dammit, Fon, why are you such a bro?" Fran muttered under his breath. "Fine."

"He's wonderful," Mammon said quietly, a small grin on his sad lips.

The four continued walking, able to ease their tension at least a bit while they were out.

* * *

Things weren't going as smoothly back home.

Squalo stood in his and Xanxus's room, his eyes dull as he looked at his lover. The boss was laying on the bed, very quiet, looking quite frail. "… Boss… please sit up," Squalo whispered. The older male didn't respond. "… They're going to try and take your place, Xanxus. Everyone thinks you're too weak to rule."

"… And so what if I am?" It seemed the Sky was triggered to life by that line. "So what if I'm weak?" He sat upright, and sent a powerful glare at his lover. "So _what_ if I'm weak, Squalo?!"

"Boss…"

"We've been faltering for some time," Xanxus whispered. "But I didn't think we'd plummet."

Squalo sighed and walked over to the bed, soon sitting down on it. "C'mon. We aren't dying out…," he said, voice gruff but gentle. "Xanxus, I love ya. And I think we're very strong, even now. We're Varia… We're practically legends, boss."

"… Yeah… and legends fade," the boss sighed. "If they don't want me to lead them anymore, I'm not shocked. This is the second guardian we've lost… and he's been the man holding us together. You should be outraged, Squalo. He's done all sorts of favors for you."

"He's… he was wonderful," Squalo whispered. "But what's done is done."

"… Ever think of retiring?" Xanxus asked. Now that was a big question. They'd upheld this policy of retirement by death for a very long time; simply resigning was an insult to their manhood, their pride.

"It's… crossed my mind, in the past." Squalo's voice was uncertain.

"Well… I think that… may be our best option," Xanxus whispered. "The Vongola don't really need us right now. We just look around and see what risks present themselves, handle them, and report back. But the people here aren't threatening the main branch. And since the merge with the Cavallone… what use is there for us, really?"

"That's…," Squalo glanced down. A sort of emptiness was rising in him at that. The thought of leaving the Varia entirely... "You're serious," he whispered, just to make sure. "I… I never wanted to stop…"

"Squalo… we've been after this dream for years." Xanxus took his husband's hand. "And we've lived in glory. Isn't it time?"

"To hand off the Varia? But… to who?" Squalo rasped.

"If it's to be upheld… I believe Tsunayoshi should be the one to choose a new leader for them," Xanxus murmured. "It's taken some time, but… I trust his judgment now."

The shark bit his lip. "W-well… gosh, boss, if that's really what ya want…," he muttered finally.

Xanxus smiled. "Don't worry. We'll get a new home, start a new life… we can forget our lives as assassins."

"Y-yeah… I guess we can do that," Squalo said, though he was still uncertain. "I mean, uh… _I_ can do it, for sure. For you."

"Thank you." Xanxus leaned over to peck his lover's cheek, very proud of him.

* * *

**_Namimori, Japan_**

_8:00 PM_

Gokudera sat with his feet propped on the arm of the couch, held in Yamamoto's lap as the Vongola busied themselves with movie night.

"Pass the popcorn?" Dino asked, smiling as he reached over to muss Tsuna's frizzy, brown locks. "The little man's too shy to ask."

"Knock it off," Tsuna mumbled, batting away the blond's hand. "I'm totally capable of asking myself, you just leaped at the chance to ask for me."

"You two should totally hook up," Yamamoto chuckled.

"You're kidding, right?" Lal jumped in from her place with her son in her lap and Colonello's arm around her shoulders. "I think Reborn's a better match for him.

Gokudera smirked. "I know who boss is really interested in," he said, ignoring Tsuna's incredulous glance. "He confided in me last year how he-"

"Ahhh, you've said enough, Hayato!" Tsuna piped up, cheeks reddening. "I know you like being my right hand, so you can just zip it now!"

"Someone talking about me?" asked Reborn as he stepped out from the kitchen with a fresh bag of popcorn, which he passed to Tsuna, soon proceeding to slump down on the boss's free side. A small smirk played on his lips as the other Vongola blushed in embarrassment, soon saying, "You can ship him all you want, but Tsuna's never had the guts to decide on a lover."

"That's true," Dino chuckled. "Ever since he was in school, he just couldn't settle down. Tsuna's a player."

"That's one word I would never use to describe him," Lal snickered. "He's too wimpy for that."

"You're so mean, Lal," Tsuna chuckled, settling back against the couch, glad that Hayato had decided to hush up. "And I guess… I've never really wanted a full on relationship. I mean, I've never really had the time."

"Time, _right."_ Reborn gave Tsuna a small glance, as did Dino.

Dino smiled slightly, then suddenly held out his hand, over Tsuna, to Reborn. "Hey, Reborn," he called. "May the best man win, eh?"

"You know if that were the case it would immediately be me," Reborn replied, picking up his cup of coffee from the side table and nonchalantly drinking from it, inwardly smirking when Dino gave a defeated sigh and hung his head.

"You're awful," the Cavallone sighed.

"And you're impudent. Watch your step, Dino," Reborn warned.

"Goodness, Reborn, ease up," Tsuna laughed, reaching out to knock the older male's fedora off his head. "You can get really nasty, and I'm not attracted to sarcasm."

_"No?"_ Reborn mumbled, going after his fedora and soon setting it back on his head, before grinning slightly. He'd done a good job, hadn't he? Tsuna wasn't afraid of him any more.

It was then that Tsunayoshi's phone buzzed a bit. With a sigh, the boss moved to grab it, frowning as he saw the caller. "Xanxus…" He held the phone to his ear. "Xanxus?" he called. "What's up?"

("It's been some time, huh, Tsunayoshi?" Xanxus murmured on the other line. "I'm calling because… we've now lost two of our guardians – Leviathan and Lussuria. At this point, we're lacking a Sun and a Lightning guardian, and the group is no longer satisfied with my leadership. Normally I'd just put them down with a few shots to scare 'em into submission, but I haven't been happy with my work, either. I believe Squalo and I… would like to step down.")

Tsuna blinked. "… Step down?" he repeated, the idea just as foreign to him as it had been to Squalo, if not more so. "You mean… quit?"

("I mean what I said, trash," Xanxus huffed. "We'd leave the Vongola altogether. Live out the remainder of our time as civilians. It's boring, but I don't believe either of us are willing to live a life as subordinates to a new Varia leader.")

"Is this… _your_ choice, or both of yours?" Tsuna asked, voice low.

("… We decided on it together," Xanxus answered, with a fair amount of certainty.)

"… Then I have no reason to stop you," Tsuna whispered. "I know you'd only ever do what's best for the Vongola, Xanxus."

("I would.")

The line disconnected at that, and Tsunayoshi sighed and set the phone down. The group was looking to him curiously. "They've, uh… lost Levi and Lussuria," he said quietly. "Xanxus and Squalo intend to leave the Vongola, let someone else take over."

"… You know what that means, right?" Reborn said, quietly. "You'll have to summon the members here, and decide on the new leader personally."

"What?!" Tsuna's voice upped an octave. "I can't do that! What if I don't make the right choice?!"

"And there it is," Lal Mirch snickered.

"Classic Tsuna," Colonello added.

"You guys, this is serious!" Tsuna cried. "Our last meeting was three _years_ ago! And now they have Fon and Rasiel, and I'm scared of Byakuran, and Mukuro and Hibari are there, and Belphegor – Fran's okay, but – ahhhhgh! It's gonna be so scary!" The boss got to his feet, forgetting that there was popcorn in his lap. The snack spilled over the floor, much to the dismay of Reborn and Dino. "I'm gonna go start getting things ready. Sorry guys!" he called, before ducking out.

Dino sighed at the spilled popcorn. "That sucks," he mumbled. Reborn patted his shoulder.

"I'll get the loser with the horns to pick it up," he assured. "Don't worry."

Lambo, who'd been passing through the area, paused and turned to Reborn. He'd grown to be one of the strongest guardians, and he honestly didn't appreciate continuously being treated like a baby by Reborn. With a snort, he walked over to the older male, before leaning down and looking him in the eyes. "You're such a jerk," he said, his voice deep and matured. He reached up and twirled his braid a bit, before huffing, "Pick it up _yourself_, Reborn." With that, he turned on his heels and stepped away, a couple sparks of angry Lightning flames flashing in his hands.

"… I ship it," Colonello muttered, grinning. "It works."

"No. No it doesn't," Reborn said, giving the other a point-making glare.

"You'd be surprised by all the shipping you can find on internet forums," Gokudera said. "I swear it gets really creepy. Like GloXinia x Birds."

"Oh, gross, Gokudera, what do you think of in your spare time?" Lal gasped.

"Wait a second, it's not my idea!" Gokudera protested. "The internet, go on the internet!"

"Hayato likes to matchmake," Yamamoto said with a shrug, totally cool with not defending his lover. "I guess it's a passion of his that started coming out last year."

"Well, tell him to control himself," Dino said with a wince.

"Shaddap, I can do what I want! I'm the boss's right-hand man!" Gokudera protested, blushing.

"I'm the second boss of the Vongola, and I say control yourself," Dino said, now unable to stop the oncoming grin.

"And I could shoot you, so you better listen," Reborn added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsunayoshi sat in the office that had been made for him, sighing as he tried to think of someone to take control of the Varia. Mukuro and Byakuran were both too risky to place trust in. Shouichi would be good if Byakuran couldn't manipulate him. Bel and Fran were senior Varia, but a bit inexperienced with leadership. They'd be better as strong second hands. Fon was very calm, a good leader, but perhaps a bit slow at recognizing problems when they came up. It didn't really seem like anyone over there was perfectly suited to the role, but…

_Dino's been a leader for a really long time._

Tsuna ached at the idea of sending one of his best friends away to lead the Varia. Dino had been at his side for quite some time, and he was invaluable. But he would make a wonderful leader… so long as Romario went with him. And Romario was Kusakabe's biggest friend – sending both of them would be… Perhaps, then, Kusakabe would have to go as well?

"Agh! I hate this!" Tsuna protested, slumping back in his seat and wiping at his forehead. "But… it seems to be the best choice I could make…" He folded his arms against the desk and leaned over it, feeling like he were on the verge of tears. "I hate decisions like this," he whispered to himself. "But they always say the right thing isn't always easy."

Biting his lip, he reached for his phone again to call Dino back into his office.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Ahh, how's that? Good work, bad work? XD Okay, so since we last talked, I got my wisdom teeth out, did a lot of studying for the academic decathlon, had the _competition_ for the academic decathlon (results in next Tuesday!), and school prom is tonight (lolnope Phoenix can't get a date, so she gets to stay home and have me some ice cream). Oh, and as you can see, I did change my profile picture, so you can see the face behind the 'A Royal-' series for the very first time! Hi hi~!

Originally, I was going to end this chapter at 'it would be tremendous,' and just shoot for a double post, but I didn't want to have the single 1000 word chapter. Hopefully I'll still make it to nine chapters total with this - I'm pretty sure I _didn't_ shoot myself in the foot by letting this be a long chapter.

And so, after a long wait, here is the newest chapter of the A Royal series! Here you are, lovelies!

_Review for happy Phoenix and more plot!_


End file.
